


A Southern Gentleman's Birthday

by DesertPersephone



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Vampires, cowboy boots, emmett is the best big brother ever, jasper is depressed and everyone just wants to make him happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPersephone/pseuds/DesertPersephone
Summary: It's Jasper's 160th birthday so of course, Emmett has to get him the best gift in the world.~Written for a friend and based on a meme, we love Cullen shenanigans.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	A Southern Gentleman's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this a quick edit before posting so i'm sure there will be at least one typo. Also i planned for this to be NOT 2000 words but
> 
> I jsut love Jasper Hale okay??????
> 
> And YES i did have a team jasper shirt as a teenager.

“This really better had been worth it. You made me drive for three hours in the r _ain._ ”

“I promise, it was.”

Alice cast a look over at Emmett, his massive shape filling up her passenger seat, as she put the car in park and turned the key to shut off the engine. Rain poured madly against the roof as they flipped the hoods of their jackets up and hurried through the downpour to huddle under a shop awning.

“It’s right up here.” Emmett said, pointing before he headed out into the rain again.

“I don’t understand why I had to come with you,” Alice piped up, arms pressed close to her body against the rain, head barely coming to Emmett’s shoulder.

“I didn’t want to drive. And also, Rosalie didn’t want to come. She said she was ‘too busy’ to drive me to Seattle _again_.” He gave a little roll of his eyes. She absolutely was not too busy; she just thought his joke was dumb. “And it’s not like I can bring Jazzy. It’s _for_ him. And don’t you DARE look into the future – “

“Chill, I’m not going to. And that’s also not how it works, but I’ll let myself be surprised. And I won’t tell him, I promise.” She added preemptively as Emmett opened his mouth again. He snapped it shut and gave a nod, stopping his tracks and almost clotheslining Alice as he reached for the handle of the shop he had stopped in front of.

“This is it.”

He held the door for her, and they stepped into a silversmith’s shop. The shop was slightly dim, the big windows in the front mostly covered in fading and aging posters and advertisements, but they could easily make out one glass case running the length of the store to the back room, displaying various pieces of jewelry, watches, and stones. The other side of the store was populated by spinning tress featuring watch bands and necklace chains or polishing equipment, some of which Alice knew were ancient. Well. Not as ancient as her.

The bell above the door dinged as they stepped in and a moment later a man appeared from the work room in the back and hurried along behind the counter to them. He was short and older, with a bald head and a white mustache, safety glasses pushed up on his head, his apron stained with polish and tarnish.

“Oh! Emmett!” He recognized the taller of them immediately, wizened face breaking out into a smile. “Are you hear to pick up your piece?”

“I am. I brought my sister. It’s for her husband.” He grinned as he approached the counter and Alice followed quickly behind, interest spiking. Had Emmett bought Jasper.. jewelry?

Weird, but she could respect that.

The man held up a finger to indicate that they should wait before hurrying away to fetch a plastic bin with Emmett’s order form and something wrapped in a piece of microfiber fabric. As he lifted it out, Alice could see that it was vaguely rectangular and much larger then a ring or any other kind of jewelry she thought Jasper would wear.

The silversmith carefully peeled back the fabric to reveal what sat in his hand, and Alice’s jaw dropped while Emmett’s grin spread wider and wider.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“You did _not_.” She whispered; her fingers pressed to her lips. “He is going to hate it.”

Emmett chuckled as he pulled his wallet out to count the money and the smith wrapped the item back up and packaged it.

“I know. It’s hilarious.”

Alice shook her head again as they headed out of the shop, Emmett holding the box like it contained the most precious thing in the world in it.

~

A few weeks later, Alice had organized a rather lavish party in honor of Jasper’s birthday, and of course it had to be over the top, he was the love of her life. But the guest list was rather modest, just the family, and she had decorated the house with garish golden balloons in the numbers of 1, 6, and 0. She had also made a banner that hung above the table and looked like a co-oped one from the party store. It read, in tan lettering, “premium quality, aged 60 years, Vintage Dude, THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND” but she had taped on a 1 in front of the gold glittery 60. There was also a cake, that no one would eat, with photo of him on top with the letters of his name written out in different colored frostings. It was fairly obvious that the boys had been in charge of the cake.

They had pushed the furniture out of the way to clear the middle of the floor for dancing, upon which Jasper and Alice promptly showed everyone up when they danced the Charleston across it. They also nearly broke the chandelier when Jasper launched Alice through the air. But he was smiling, and that was more important than a light fixture.

Finally, when the night was winding down and they had all collectively decided it was present time, the family gathered around the kitchen table and the face cake. Jasper was relatively uncomfortable with things being centered around him, but his family was rather good at helping him loosen up and forget that awkward panic at being the center of attention, and he allowed their good mood to infect him as well.

“Come on dude, you’re gonna love the shit we got you this year,” Emmett said, clapping a hand on Jasper’s shoulder and directing him to the chair in front of the cake, a rather... mischievous look in his eyes. The first thing Jasper opened was from Carlisle and Esme and it was the deed to a plot of land out in Texas that they had bought in his name.

“Wow, thank you. This is great.” He stood to awkwardly hug both of him from over the table.

“We thought that if you ever wished to build a ranch out there or just a summer house.” Esme shrugged patting her adoptive son on the cheek.

“It’s fairly isolated as well. No need to worry about prying eyes.” Carlisle added.

Resuming his seat, Jasper took the package from Edward, pulling the paper away to find yet another Civil War book. Flipping over it over, he read through the synopsis and yeah, it would probably make him emotional to read, but it would be an interesting analysis all the same and he knew exactly where to put it on his shelf. Looking up at Edward, he gave him one of his sweet half smirks and a nod.

“Thanks,” he said, Edward nodded in return before a large shiny bag appeared in front of Jasper. There was bright tissue paper stuck in the top and it was rather clear that Alice had obviously wrapped it. He looked over at her and gave his wife a tiny smile before carefully taking the tissue out and finding a large shoe box inside.

“Boots?” He asked, eyes widening in excitement as he pulled the box out and opened it up, holding a brand-new cowboy boot up. They had a classically pointed toe and were a buttery tan color with delicate embroidery up the sides and his initials tooled in just above the ankle.

“I thought you might need a new pair, those other ones you have are just so... beat up and nasty.” She scrunched her nose up and Jasper chuckled.

“Well those are my workin’ boots.” He leaned over to give her the lightest of kisses, a little peck to the corner of her mouth.

“There’s something else in the bag.” She reached over to shake it a little and in the bottom was a length of high-quality red hemp robe. Jasper’s eyebrows went up as he met Alice’s gaze. “It’s really more of a gift for me. So, I can practice roping.”

If Jasper could blush, he was sure that he would have. Instead he just gave a rueful little shake of his head, and smirked, a rather unhappy groan leaving Edward.

“At the dinner table?” He asked, thin mouth pulling into a frown and Jasper just shrugged, reaching to put the robe and boots back in the box.

“Okay cool, enough about their sex life, open my present.” Emmett’s voice boomed from his place at the table, standing up to hand a smallish sized package over to Jasper. He had been strangely quiet for the duration of the gift opening and Jasper took the package with a frown.

“Wait, you said you wanted yours to be last but Jazz hasn’t opening Rosalie’s present.” Alice said, piping up and leaning over to sort through the packages on the table.

“You won’t find it Alice, I didn’t get him anything,” Rosalie seemed rather unbothered by this fact and Alice shot her a dirty look.

“That why I couldn’t see what you got him. Because you never made a choice.” She said, a quiet but sharp accusation in her tone. “He’s _your_ brother, you should have gotten him something. I went through all this trouble of decorating so we could give him a nice – ”

“Alice, it’s fine. She never gets me anything.” Jasper set his hand on her back, attention still on the box. He had discovered that it rattled slightly.

“Yeah. My gift is the gift of nothing.” Rosalie gave Alice a sickly-sweet smile and Alice opened her mouth to reply but was cut of by the quiet gasp that had left Jasper as he opened the box and revealed what was inside.

Emmett was leaning forward in his seat, lip caught between his teeth as he watched his brother unwrap and open his gift, and Alice turned, preparing herself to the night to be ruined, and for Emmett’s prank to backfire. But instead, Jasper looked rather awed by the item in the box and he gingerly lifted it out, looking up at Emmett.

“Dude.” He said quietly. “It’s perfect.”

~

It was the Monday after the party and Alice had just gotten out of the shower, quiet steps bringing her back into their room. She was in the process of wrapping her hair up when she spotted the boot box, open on the floor, the inner tissue paper neatly set inside. A wide smile crossed her face and she turned it on Jasper, who was sitting in the chair by the window, tugging the boots she had got him on.

“So, I guess you like them, then?” She asked, leaning a hip against the post of their bed, arms crossed. He looked up, shaking honeyed curls out of his face and he smiled, a real, genuine smile, big and happy to see her. Big enough that it stretched the scar around the corner of his mouth in a manner that anyone else would probably call gruesome.

“Yeah! I’ve been waiting to wear them. I didn’t want to get ‘em dirty.” Tugging the leg of his jeans over the boot, Jasper stood and held his arms out for Alice to inspect his outfit.

“Oh.” She said, eyes widening a little. “You’re wearing Emmett’s present too.”

“Of course!” He just… sounded so happy about it, she really couldn’t bring herself to tell him just how _ugly_ it was. Jasper had turned to look at himself in the mirror, inspecting his appearance for more then just to make sure his clothes were on him for the first time in a while and that made Alice’s heart flutter a little.

As long as he was happy then…

~

Jasper had driven, by his own request not Emmett’s, and Alice really hadn’t seen him this relaxed in a long time, so that was good. Even if he was making some… choices today. And Alice decided to shut her mouth about it, only casting Emmett once glance as they arrived at school. He looked just as shocked that Jasper had actually _liked_ his gift.

Stepping through the door into school, it even seemed for once, that Jasper didn’t necessarily want to sink his teeth into every single person they ran into. Sometimes Alice wondered if it was his thirst or if it was just the fact that they were surrounded by _children_ that made him have what Edward called his “Murder Thoughts”.

They did seem to be garnering more attention then usual, backhanded whispers and quick glances directed at them and Rosalie shot a look over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at Jasper.

“They’re looking at _you._ ” She hissed as they reached their cluster of lockers. It was rather hard to figure out if she was mad because people were staring at them in general or if it was because they _weren’t_ looking at her.

“Well yeah. Why wouldn’t they?” Emmett asked, yanking his locker open and stowing his bag. “He looks like a hot piece of ass.”

Jasper laughed and gave a little shake of his head as Rosalie pursed her lips and gave him a once over. He was wearing those extremely pointy boots Alice had given him, and pair of well fit blue Wranglers, as well as a grey Henley shirt, the sleeves just barely pushed up. But the real star of the outfit was Emmett’s gift.

A silver 4 by 6-inch rectangular belt buckle with scalloped corners, a polished gold rope trim, classic western style floral filigree and set in gold, directly in the middle, was the Cullen crest.

~

For every gift giving holiday after, it became a tradition for Emmett to give Jasper a new belt buckle. Notable ones included one that had a bottle opener, one that was somehow a cup holder, and one that had a dead scorpion set in resin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
